paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Happy New Year 2017
Happy New Year 2017 Celebrate the new year! Special visitors, unique buildings, achievements, and a tournament and a stupendous prize await. Meet the conditions of the event in time and get the North Pole Hotel for free! Legend Yay! Everybody's favorite holiday has begun on the island - New Year's! Everybody has already gathered, and they're only waiting for you. Get out your festive outfit and come! You don't want to miss this! Tasks 1 - The Fun Begins The New Year celebration has begun, and special guests have arrived to the island - real snowmen! Introduce yourself and complete any holiday achievement. * Talk to 10 Snowmen. You will recognize them for certain. * Earn any event achievement. Reward 300 coins, 30 experience and 2 union points. . 2 - Holiday Tree Present Wish your friends a happy new year and send them beautiful holiday trees: They're not just for Christmas anymore! And take a look at the new tournament. Find out more about its rewards in the FAQ. * Send a Happy Little Tree to a friend as a gift. * Read the tournament FAQ. It is in the Tournament tab of the event window. Reward 350 coins, 40 experience and 3 union points. . 3 - New Year Bustle. Every holiday is a good occasion to give presents! Build a Magical Gift Center so that each tourist can receive one. Don't forget to check out the incredible first-place prize for the tournament! * Build a Magical Gift Center. (150 Fir Cones,120 Christmas Ornaments, 60 Snowflakes) * Check out the first-place prize of the tournament. Reward 1000 coins, 100 experience and 15 union points. . 4 - Decorate This Everything is going well, but things can always get better! Decorate buildings with holiday accessories to get everyone in a jolly holiday mood! Collect come fir cones too. They'll come in handy. * Decorate any building with a Glass Ornament, a special New Year's accessory. * Accumulate 100 Fir Cones. You can get them from Snowmen. Reward 450 coins, 40 experience points and 4 union points. . 5 - Give Generously The Magical Gift Center has achieved incredible popularity among tourists. This presents for New Year's thing has really caught on! Collect profit and check in on your friends. They'll appreciate it! * Send 2 Happy Little Trees to friends. * Collect 25000 coins from your Magical Gift Center. Reward 600 coins, 50 experience points and 5 union points. . 6 - The Holiday's Center The guests just keep coming! They want to spend New Year's Eve with you! Greet tourists at the pier, but don't neglect the tournament either! If you achieve your goals, you can expect amazing rewards. * Greet the tourists at the pier 5 times. * Earn 1200 tournament points toward your individual goal. Reward 800 coins, 120 experience points and 6 union points. . 7 - Holiday Hustle New Year's Eve is a tough time for postal workers. Upgrade the Magical Gift Center to make sure packages arrive on time. Then show off the coastal area. It's been totally transformed for the holidays. * Upgrade your Magical Gift Center to level 2. (220 Snowflakes, 290 Christmas Ornaments and 510 Fir Cones) * Reach the finish of the Search the Waves mini-game 5 times. Reward 2000 coins, 200 experience points and 20 union points. . 8 - What About Sidney! There are a few more people on the island who still haven't received well-wishes, and Sidney Meyer is one of them! Play her favorite game with her. Invite some snowmen too! They might enjoy it. * Play 5 games of Sandy Caps. * Talk to 100 snowmen. You will recognize them for certain. Reward 500 coins, 50 experience points and 4 union points. . 9 - Snow Box The Treasure Hunter would love to wish you a happy new year! Play Lucky Boxes with him to show that you care, and get some snowflakes. They'll come in handy later! * Accumulate 100 snowflakes. You can get them from Snowmen. * Play Lucky Boxes 3 times to talk to the Treasure Hunter. Reward 70 coins, 70 experience points and 7 union points. . 10 - Knock Knock! Who's There? The new year is almost here, and some of the presents are still en route. Upgrade your postal service! Speaking of delays, where are your presents? Remind your friends about this new gift tradition. * Upgrade your Magical Gift Center to level 3. (360 Snowflakes, 580 Christmas Ornaments and 1030 Fir Cones) * Receive a Happy Little Tree as a gift. Reward 5000 coins, 5 crystals, 300 experience points and 150 union points.